


Mess

by querico



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (cardi b starts playing in the distance), Come Eating, Come Sharing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gentle Dom, Hand Jobs, Heeeere we go, Messy af but I like it like that, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Uses female parts, Vaginal Fingering, oh shit, probably, which u are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querico/pseuds/querico
Summary: You very much like doing that.





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. First of all, this fic is totally self-indulgent. I just wanted to make my fantasies come true. :)  
> Second, this is my first time writing fiction, ever! This boy really drove me to the breaking point. 
> 
> If anyone has any advice or whatever feel free to give it.  
> Enjoy.

It’s been months since you first took him in. And slowly but surely, he got used to life in your small apartment. Now, living with you is as easy as breathing.

 

Credence had been so scared after that whole fiasco with the witches. You found him alone in an alley, weeping. He couldn’t understand how someone could be so kind to him. But, as with every circumstance he found himself in, Credence got used to it. 

 

Now he can’t imagine living without you. He loves you so much. Loves how you always call him your sweetheart, how he always feels good around you. Nothing compares to the sight of you every morning and when you leave he can't help but miss you the entire time you're gone. With you everything seemed better. 

 

It wasn’t long before you both developed an attraction towards each other. After month of living together and developing feelings for each other, how could you not? At first, you tried to avoid each other so you could figure out your feelings, but eventually, you concluded that your feelings were too strong. You needed to be together. You kissed him, after that. It was unforgettable.

 

The both of you didn’t have sex right away, you wanted him to be the one to make the first move. Make sure he was comfortable.

 

What you didn’t expect was to find him one day climbing on top you, _naked_ , in the middle of the night breathing heavily, his love for you physically manifesting in his nether-regions. After that, you preceded to push your tongues together and make him so fucked out he couldn’t even speak afterwards.

 

Now you can’t wait to get off work and make him taste himself. So, when you get home you push him on top of the couch, but don’t do anything. Yet. The second he looks away, you grab him by the cheeks and stare intensely into his eyes.

  
“Credence?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

  
“No.”

  
“Good. You’re a good boy, you know that?”

  
He squirms. It looks like praising him arouses him more, so you decide to keep doing it.  
After a few sweet compliments, you deign it fit to start taking off some clothes. You stand up for a while and slowly, you remove your shoes and then your dress. Even in your plain underwear, Credence is in awe. For a second there, he thinks he is dreaming, but is soon brought back to reality when you sit on top of his groin. His face immediately grows warm and you can’t help but admire his sweet, red face. You put your hand under his chin a move his head toward you. you lean in for a light kiss. It goes on a little longer than you’d like but, anything to make Credence more comfortable.

  
“Oh, my sweet boy, you taste so nice.”

  
He doesn’t say anything, he just gives you the most wonderful little sigh. Now he’s really looking at you. You straighten your back a little and, while maintaining eye contact, you slowly remove your bra.  
You smile at him. You can see that his eyes are heavy and see it as good opportunity to grab his hands and put them on your breasts. Guiding him, you start to knead them, and you can’t help but moan a little at his touch. He shudders.

  
You realize you’ve been neglecting him.

  
“I think it’s time I took care of ya, sugar.”

  
“Yeah?

  
“Mhm”

  
“C’mon sweetheart, take your clothes off for me?”

  
As he makes to sit up, you move away to give him some space. He stands up and puts his hand at the bottom of his shirt, and stars undoing the buttons.

  
“Sweetheart, you need to look at me while you do it.”

  
If he was red before, has even redder now. As he picks off his buttons one by one, the atmosphere starts to get heavier. You think of all the ways you’re going to ruin him. When you’re through using your sweet boy, you just know he'll be back for more.

  
After his shirt is open, he removes the suspenders you got him to replace the belt. Mmmmm. One step closer to wrecking him.  
As he moves his hands to his pants, you speak up.

  
“Stop. Come here.”

He moves to stand between your spread legs. You open his trousers and pull them down with his underwear. Then, he removes his shoes, socks, and the rest.

There it is, the part of him you’ve been thinking about since you walked through the door. You can feel your mouth watering. You’ve been keeping him waiting for far too long, so you take him hand and start to stroke him. You can’t get enough of the wonderful sounds he makes as you pump him faster and he grows more and more pliant beneath your hands. He starts getting louder and louder and it doesn’t take long for him to release, that was never your intention. You love seeing him come undone beneath you. After he comes, you gather it in your hands and you push him down with the other one. His heavy breaths turn you on even more. Too bad you want to stuff his mouth. Two of your come coated fingers push inside it. He goes crazy at the feeling. You roughly move them on his tongue while your other fingers spread the rest of his come around his mouth.

  
“That’s it. Take it just like that. You love it, don’t you?”

  
He desperately agrees. Once again, you start stroking him as fast as you can. He looks like he can’t breathe and he’s going crazy almost to the point of screaming and you’re relishing in how he can’t seem to keep his hips in place. You can’t take it anymore. The smell of him, your heat down below, the way he chokes on your fingers, the way his come covered face looks at you with the utmost adoration. Like he can’t get enough of you. You can’t get enough of him.

 

You let him rest for a while, not touching him, but he touches you. After you remove the rest of your underwear, you lean back on one of the arms of your couch and drag one of his hands toward your cunt. You’ve shown him how to do this several times, so he knows to go right for your clit. He’s very eager today.

 

“Feel how wet I am, Credence? I can’t wait any longer. Please! Faster!”

 

He pushes two fingers into you and the pressure builds and builds until a torrent of come is dripping onto his hand and he finishes himself off on your cunt with the other.

 

You love doing this. Mixing your release together and bringing your finger to your mouth so you can taste the combination. You never swallow it, instead, you keep it in you mouth and wiggle your finger in a ‘come hither motion’. He crawls to your and you roughly grab his face and completely dominate his mouth with your tongue, sharing what you’ve both made. When you’re done, a string of saliva connects your mouth. It makes you smile. Credence falls on top of you and he’s still a little overwhelmed from his orgasms, so you stroke his head and back for a while.

“Credence?”

  
“Mmmm?”

  
“How are you feeling?”

  
“Tired.”

  
“Need a bath?”

  
“I don’t want to get up right now. Can we just stay here?”

  
“Sure, we can, sugar.”

 

He falls asleep on top of you. He looks like an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> He is, isn't he? 
> 
> I totally blanked on how to star AND end this fic. This was the best I could do. Maybe someday I'll come back and add more stuff. Thanks for reading.


End file.
